Te prometo
by AndrewHatake
Summary: Pero si te prometo que cada noche que no estés a mi lado pensare en ti antes de ir a la cama, que intentare soñar contigo, te prometo que si estando en la calle llego a sonreír es porque pensé en ti y solo en ti.


**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen estos son obra y creacion de Kishimoto.**

**Historia que debía a mi querida Ninde ^^ es para ti así que espero que te guste.**

**Otro KakaHina mas para todos ustedes! disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p><em>No soy un príncipe azul, no tengo un lindo corcel blanco. No soy tu caballero con armadura, tal vez solo soy un simple humano con el deseo de tenerte entre mis brazos, besar tus labios y probar tu piel. Tal vez hay hombres más buenos que yo, hombres más jóvenes, más románticos y más aptos para ti. <em>

_No tengo el dinero para comprarte mil regalos, ni para darte una vida llena de lujos. Tal vez no tenga la habilidad de escribirte mil canciones o mil poemas, tal vez sea ignorante y poco culto. Tal vez tengas miles de prospectos mejores que yo y que puedan darte la vida que merezcas._

_No toco la guitarra y tampoco toco el piano, tampoco canto muy bien. Tal vez las palabras salgan atropelladamente de mi boca al mirarte y tal vez tartamudeo._

_Y puede que no hable mucho por las noches y que no me apetezca hablar después del trabajo, puede que al llegar solo quiera un abrazo y un beso antes de dormir. Puede que no todos los días te compre flores o te lleve serenatas, puede que ni siquiera pueda escribirte una carta._

_No tengo nada para darte, tal vez tú no quieras nada mí._

_Pero después de pensarlo una y otra vez, hay algo que únicamente puedo darte a ti, algo que siempre te ha pertenecido y que nunca será de nadie más. _

_Puedo escucharte, puedo querer saber de ti, querer saber cómo va tu día… Puedo abrazarte cuando estés triste, puedo llorar contigo cuando quieras llorar, puedo demostrarte mis sentimientos, mi lado más tierno, mi lado más sensible._

_No puedo prometerte cosas que no puedo cumplir, cosas imposibles… No puedo prometerte que jamás te hare llorar, no puedo darte cosas que no tengo._

_No sé cuánto durara lo nuestro, no sé si terminara mañana o en una semana… Pero me gusta pensar que durara por siempre, ten por seguro que cada día el motivo de mis sonrisas eres tú, el motivo de mi existencia y mi razón de ser._

_El día en que yo te prometa algo ten por seguro que soy honesto y que daré todo de mí por cumplirlo._

_Tal vez no pueda llevarte a pasear todos los días, ni darte flores cada mes, tal vez no pueda llevarte a lugares románticos siempre, tal vez te avergüence salir a la calle tomada de mi mano._

_Pero si te prometo que cada noche que no estés a mi lado pensare en ti antes de ir a la cama, que intentare soñar contigo, te prometo que si estando en la calle llego a sonreír es porque pensé en ti y solo en ti._

_Lo único que tengo para ofrecerte son mis palabras, mis besos y mis caricias… Tal vez es lo único que tengo._

_Y tal vez en muchos años siga sin tener nada más que palabras que ya tal vez ya no quieras escuchar, tal vez ya te hayas ido de mi lado y estés con alguien más, alguien quien pueda amarte incluso más de lo que tú te habías imaginado… Pero te prometo que yo seguiré amándote y velando por ti aunque tú ya no me quieras._

—Kakashi, te estoy hablando—giro mi rostro y te miro, te miras hermosa con tu hermoso vestido de novia, soy hombre más afortunado, luces tu hermoso vestido para mi mientras tu hermana vigila que nadie nos descubra o estaré en problemas.

_No puedo decir ni afirmar como me enamore de ti aun siendo mayor que tu pero te prometo estar a tu lado cada día de mi vida, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo tratando de hacerte feliz._

—Lo lamento, es solo que estas hermosa y me pierdo en mis pensamientos ante tu belleza—y tú te sonrojas.

_Y tus sonrojos me llevan a la locura y pierdo de vista quien soy, me convierto en tu esclavo, en tu más fiel seguidor._

—Viene alguien—y sé que debo irme, pero me doy el lujo de acariciar tu mejilla antes de salir por la ventana.

— ¿El vago no está por aquí?

Puedo escucharla mientras corro lo más que puedo para entrar al salón donde todos me miran sonriendo, me siento feliz también porque hoy estaré unido con la mujer que amo, la mujer que me dio la oportunidad de ser feliz y enfrentar mis miedos.

_Es por eso que deseo ver el mundo de tu lado hasta que se me permita, mostrarte que tan feliz me haces y que tanto estoy dispuesto a dar por ti. _

—Mi eterno rival… ¡Vive con la llama del amor! —está llorando y siento lastima por él, aunque tenerlo cerca es de gran alivio, su presencia aliviana el ambiente y el miedo que me quema por dentro.

—Si Gai… ¿Y Lee? —me parece extraño no ver a su sombra saltando detrás de él o de Sakura.

Gai se aleja con una risilla picara y no lo entiendo, ¿no se supone que estaba aquí para darme ánimos? Niego con la cabeza y cierro mis ojos, no tardó mucho en notar porque Gai se iba, sus brazos están rodeándome y yo sonrío.

— ¿Lista? —puedo sentir su sonrisa en mi hombro mientras susurra solo para mí.

—Sí, siempre…

_Te prometo amor eterno, te prometo mi alma… Te prometo que nunca dejare de amarte… Y también te prometo que el día que ya no me ames te daré esta carta y sonreiré al verte feliz con alguien más._

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? anda se se que si y se que deseas dejarme un review lo se lo se, puedo verlo en tus ojos.<strong>

**Borre esta historia cada vez que se me hacia que iba mal asi que tarde mil siglos en terminar... inicio como algo no se... y luego dije, tiene qque ser algo feliz, asi que espero haberlo logrado y que hayan sonreido al menos un poquito, nos leemos muy pronto hermos s y ya saben descansen.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Nikolai Andrade y agreguen si gustan!**

**Bye bye**


End file.
